


How to Get a Baymax

by Seito



Series: Insanity at Stark Industries [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, tormenting SI employees is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was well known that Tony Stark had no impulse control. So he wasn't quite sure why Pepper was so surprised that he returned from San Fransokyo with two genius brothers and their personal healthcare robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get a Baymax

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Welcome to the next installment of the SI Employee Universe. We're adding another crossover to the mix, Big Hero 6! **Please note this happening concurrently with How to Trap a Spider.** If you're not interested in rereading the rest of the SI Employee Universe, the only thing you need to know is that there are multiple employee OCs who deal with the insanity that is SI and Hiro and Tadashi will meet a few of them and Peter Parker got hired to be the front lobby reception after the last one landed in the hospital.

"I hired two genius brothers."

Pepper looked up, startled. "You did what?" she asked, voice faintly.

Tony noted with a small frown that she sounded exhausted. It wasn't a surprised. After returning to work after Tony had 'fixed' Extremis, meant tackling the huge pile of paperwork that had been left behind in the wake of the aftermath. Tony had been nice and didn't fight Pepper on getting paperwork done, finishing it all in a timely manner (and even helping whittle down her stack when she wasn't looking).

It still meant Pepper was pulling long hours and not getting enough sleep. Maybe Tony should send her on a vacation and finish up the rest of the work?

"I hired two genius brothers," Tony repeated for Pepper's sake.

"That's what I thought you said," Pepper said, paling even more. "Can I ask why? Did they save your life?"

That was a valid question given how many times Tony had hired someone because they did that. It was how Happy got his job, Kai too.

"No, but you were the one who sent me to SFIT Showcase as a guest speaker so of course I went around poking at the displays," Tony said. "And I found this brilliant display by two brothers. It wasn't even their best work! No, no, the real gem was their personal healthcare robot."

Pepper blinked. "Personal healthcare robot?"

"Baymax," Tony confirmed. "You'll love him. He's adorable in a giant white marshmallow fluffy way."

"So… it's an AI like Jarvis?" Pepper said.

"Yup," Tony said. "So despite what you're thinking, I only offered them a summer internship. I figured give them a challenge to turn the medical field upside down on its head. We should really open up an official branch for medical equipment. Bruce's portable machines, the fact that Arashi is an actual licensed and practicing doctor, and few other handfuls scattered across the different departments, we have enough of a small group to get started on something."

"Just don't create more paperwork," Pepper begged. "I'm already swamped as is and I think several heads of departments are ready to go on strike. Seika is on enforced medical leave due to lack of sleep and according to Ita she developed an ulcer. Tam kidnapped Asho last week and only returned him yesterday when she reported he was back at full health after several days of rest. The PR department of course ran themselves ragged during his disappearance and half of them are now sick because of it."

Tony placed his left hand over his heart and raised his right. "I promise to be on my best behavior Pepper."

Pepper let out a strangled cry. "For some reason that doesn't make me feel better."

xXxXx

Tadashi lifted the lid of his hat, peering up at the sky. "So this is Stark Industries."

"I can't believe we're actually here," Hiro said, standing next to his brother. It had been a long flight from San Fransokyo to New York and the first time the two brothers had traveled so far and by themselves.

Both couldn't even wrap their minds around the fact that Tony Stark had offered them a summer internship, free room and board, everything. He was giving them free range to play and invent to their hearts content this summer and he would foot the bill. That was like all kinds of amazing.

The rest of the Nerd Crew was insanely jealous.

They entered into the relatively empty lobby. There was only one person standing behind the front desk. He looked maybe the same age as Tadashi with messy brown hair and an impish smile on his face.

"Hey! How can I help you?" the young man asked.

"Hi," Tadashi said, approaching the desk. "I'm Tadashi Hamada and this is my brother Hiro Hamada. We were hired as summer interns?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Peter Parker," Peter introduced himself. "Miss Potts told me you were coming. Let's see." He searched around on the desk and produced two cardboard boxes and a set of IDs.

"I was instructed to tell you that we're currently out of survival manuals," Peter said, handing over the IDs and cardboard boxes to Tadashi and Hiro.

"Survival Manuals?" Hiro asked. "Why would we need survival manuals?"

"No clue," Peter said. "I just started here myself, not even two months ago. I don't have a copy of myself."

"Is this a nerf gun?" Tadashi asked, opening in the box.

"Yeah," Peter said. "Don't ask me what's that about either. Your guess is as good as mines. No one will tell me either."

Hiro and Tadashi shared a look. What were they getting themselves into? They had promised Aunt Cass that they would stay out of trouble and far away from Avenger business for the sake of her mind. It was the only way she was going to let them go.

Peter merely smiled.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Tadashi and Hiro."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, let the chaos start. Any suggestions on what you guys want to see this summer? A particular employee the Hamada brothers should meet (read get into trouble with)? Or which Avenger they should run into first (you know, outside of Tony)?


End file.
